1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel system and method for non-invasive analysis of blood including blood components and analytes.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel system and method for non-invasive analysis of blood including blood components and analytes, where the system is portable and pocket-sized and includes a probe having a tip designed to be placed in proximity to or in direct contact with tissue over a big vein on the underside of a patient's tongue, where the tip includes an excitation port through which an input signal generated by a signal generator subsystem impinges on a surface of tissue over the vein and a response port through which a response signal is received by and forwarded to a detector and analyzer or a detector/analyzer, which converts the response signal into a concentration of a blood component and/or a value of a blood parameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analysis of blood is needed for diagnostic and management of various diseases and conditions as well as for screening of healthy population. Current techniques and systems for blood analysis are invasive, require blood sampling, and cannot be performed in real time or continuously. At present, blood is usually analyzed in clinical laboratories after taking blood samples with invasive techniques.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a technique and system for noninvasive analysis of blood that would benefit a large population of patients and healthy people as well.